This invention relates to the field of energy and concerns a gas lighter with protection from children, i.e. the lighter in which ignition member neutralizing means is provided moveable between a neutralization operating position in which it prevents initiating the ignition mechanism and a position where such s-initiating is allowed, wherein this neutralizing means is moved manually by a lighter user.
Lighters of the above type are known disclosed in WO, No.A-90/00239 and EP, No.A-0357347 where means for controlling the opening of a burner valve consist of a rocking lever pivotally connected to a fixed axis of an orthogonal axis of the burner valve one end of which, in the shape of a horseshoe or a circle, is inserted under a flange of the burner valve while the other end, or the starting end, are intended for a user to initiate the lighter, which user moves it in the direction of the lighter housing overcoming resistance of a spring, while spark deriving means are themselves independent or combined with the lever of the valve opening control, and in which ignition mechanism neutralizing means are normally maintained in a neutralization position and arranged so as to automatically reset into the neutralization position after the ignition mechanism has been initiated.
A lighter of the above type is known, WO, No.A-90/12254, in which ignition mechanism neutralizing means consist of a button disposed under a starting end of a rocking lever, which button is moveable parallel to the longitudinal axis of this rocking lever between an operation position it which this button forms a protrusion with respect to the lever starting end and an unnoticeable position in which it is moves in a direction of the other end of the rocking lever, wherein this button is provided with means for guiding relative the lighter housing.
According to this known technical solution, the button is horseshoe-shaped wherein each end of the horseshoe is made from an elastic material and bears a protrusion, a bulge, typically disposed under a skirt (casing), enclosing the starting end of the rocking lever in order to interfere with this rocking movement in the direction of the valve opening, wherein additional tapering inclined planes are provided on interior edges of sidewalls of the lighter housing and on the button ends in order to cause reduction of the gap from their protrusions when the button moves in a removing direction so as to completely clear the path for the skirt of the rocking lever starting end, whereas the button and the outer rear edge of the skirt of the rocking lever starting end have additional inclined planes of the same inclination capable to cooperate during lowering of this end of the rocking lever to cause movement in the reverse direction of the button into the operating neutralization position. It is easy to conclude that shape complexity of this button (pusher) and additional complexity of this lighter housing upper portion considerably increase its cost.
A lighter is known, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,596, in which control means for opening a valve comprise a rocking lever pivotally fixed on a motionless axis, orthogonal to a valve burner axis, of which one end is formed as a fork or a circle and inserted under a flange of the burner valve while the other end of which, or the starting end, is designed for a user to initiate the lighter movement, which user pushes it and displaces in a direction of the lighter housing overcoming the force of a back-moving spring, wherein spark deriving means are themselves independent or combined with the valve opening control lever, and wherein the ignition mechanism is coupled to means for neutralizing this mechanism consisting of a member moveable between an operation neutralization position in which said member prevents initiation of the valve opening control lever while having a portion disposed under a rear end activating this lever, and unnoticeably a removal position wherein said member allows this activation, whereby this member is moved manually by the lighter user from the operating neutralization position into a position of neutralization removal and typically is retained in the neutralization position and, moreover, is arranged to be automatically set in the neutralization position after the ignition mechanism has been set in motion.
In this lighter, the moveable displaced member comprises a member slidably forward mounted on an upper edge if its housing, wherein this member is provided with a bent rear end typically located under the rear end activating the control lever, wherein said bent rear end is arranged to move away beyond the rear end which moves the control lever into the neutral position of this member. In this lighter, the forward sliding member is typically retained in the operating position by the back-moving spring and is arranged to move into the neutral position by means of pressure applied to its front end. Accordingly, during ignition of the lighter, it is necessary to hold the forward-moving member in the neutralization position as the control lever is set into motion which is not easy to effect using only one hand. On the other hand, due to the fact that this member is mounted to the side from the lighter head, this forward-moving member runs the risk of being broken or damaged. Finally, its returning into the operating position depends on the presence of its back-moving spring, while it also excessively projects beyond the housing, and there is the risk of its being lost and, consequently, it will cease to function which entails impossibility for the lighter to have the property of a lighter with protection from children.
A gas lighter is known, EP No. A-0611096 having a safety device intended to prevent the possibility for children to light the lighter and comprising a support member fixed on a housing which is a receptacle for liquidified gas, which support member comprises a platform provided with a hole for mounting therein a burner valve for gas emission and provided with side ears with holes, a burner valve control lever mounted on the platform between the side ears and formed at one end together with a fork or circle to enclose with a flange a head of the gas emission burner valve, and with co-axially disposed axes located in the side ear holes, wherein the other end of the control lever, intended to be depressed by a user, is spring-supported with respect to the platform, ignition means, comprising a gearwheel rotatably mounted in the platform ears over the control lever and a flint pressed by a spring toward this gearwheel.
While this lighter is capable to protect itself from the use by children, its complexity of design with respect to availability of a safety device button as an additional complex in implementation design element, reduces its useful life and reliability while enhancing these qualities would reflect on its cost.
A gas lighter is known, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,731, having a safety device designed to prevent the possibility if children igniting the lighter, said lighter comprising a support portion fixed on a housing being a liquidified gas receptacle, which support portion comprises a platform provided with a hole for mounting a gas emission burner valve and with side ears having holes, a burner valve control lever mounted on the platform between the side ears and formed at one end with a fork or a circle for enclosing with a flange of a head of the gas emission burner valve and with co-axially disposed axes located in the holes of the side ears, the other end of the control lever intended to be depressed by a user is spring-supported relative to the platform, a spring pressing said control lever end from the platform is angled in a direction away form the platform ears, ignition means including a gearwheel rotatably mounted in the platform ears over the control lever, and a flint driven by a spring toward this gearwheel, said control lever being in the side ear holes and arranged to move longitudinally toward the burner valve, the depth of the fork or lever enclosure from the side of the ears being increased by the amount of the longitudinal displacement of the lever in the ear holes.
A disadvantage of the present lighter is that an accidental depressing of the lever in a longitudinal direction causes the lever protrusion to be disengaged from a safety stopping means and the lever protrusion gets into a platform seat. In this position, it is possible to light a flame since the spring bears on the control lever protrusion against the seat walls which impedes self-return of the lever into the blocked position. The lack of blocking of the control lever position in a biased state causes the need for the user's finger to continuously press this lever which decreases convenience of using this lighter.